


Cupackes

by Fruity446



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cupcakes, Fluff, Love, Nicole is an amazing wife, Other, Pregnant Waverly Earp, Wives, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruity446/pseuds/Fruity446
Summary: Waverly is with child and is at home with their other two kids when Nicole arrives home from work and they're making cupcakes.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Cupackes

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, but really cute.

"Baby, I'm home," Nicole called out as she kicked her combat boots off. She had just finished another shift at the police station, eager to return home to her wife and their children. Hanging her coat up on its peg, she followed the sounds of squealing towards the kitchen. 

Waverly was sat at the kitchen table, her arms elbow deep in what her wife assumed was cake batter. Their youngest child was sat in her lap, his cheeks and orange curls dusted with flour as he beamed a smile so like his mother's it almost made Nicole's heart melt into a gooey puddle.

"Mama," their four year old daughter, Skylar, squealed as she dashed towards the taller woman, hugging her knees as Nicole watched her in amusement. Skylar turned towards her mummy with excitement, her little hands clinging to her mama's sleeve. "Look mummy, mama is home. Look!"

Waverly looked up, a twinkle in her eye. "Hey baby. We've got dinner cooking in the oven and I'm just starting dessert with Julian."

Nicole picked Skylar up with ease, rounding the table to place a soft kiss on her wife's forehead. "It smells delicious, love. What're you making?"

"Cupcakes!" Julian exclaimed, dangling his hands in the air. "I've been helping, see?"

Nicole chuckled. "Indeed you have. Come on, both of you run upstairs so I can wash your grubby little paws."

Their parents watched them race up the stairs towards the bathroom, both filled with love for their children and one another. Nicole realised a content sigh, laying her hand gently on Waverly's pregnancy bump, smiling as she felt a kick beneath her palm.

"I can't wait to have more of them," she whispered, tears glossing in her eyes as Waverly's hand came to caress her cheek.

"Neither can I, love," she whispered, sealing the sentence with a deep kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
